


Rape

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crystal and the Doctor are kidnapped the Master has some strange plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Forced

**Author's Note:**

> includs rape sex and love
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: hi im the Doctor we are humans like the movie Equestria Girls. great movie please watch.  


* * *

"what?" the doctor woke up on a bench chained to a wall. across the room was Crystal also chained but they both were naked. "Crystal!"  
"Doctor were are we?" just as the doctor was going to answer the master walked in.  
"hello."  
"You put Crystals clothes back on NOW!" the doctor screamed.  
"but we didnt have any fun yet." just after that the master kissed Crystal. she turned her head away. the master moved to her breasts and sucked her nipple.  
"Get off her you you jerk."  
"is that the best you can do?" the master bit down on her breast.  
"ahh!" Crystal screamed. "get off me you." she kicked him. he went and grabed the doctors hand and made him crest her boobs. he put a knife at her throught.  
"suck them." he put the knife by her neck.   
"Never!" he dug the knife into Crystals neck causing her to scream. "im so sorry." thedoctor cryed.


	2. Chapter 2 Love is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to review.

  
Author's note: please feel free to review.  


* * *

as thedoctor keeps sucking Crystals breast the master starts to insert the doctors finger in Crystals vagina.  
"Ahh." Crystal screamed.  
"oh first timer." the master let go of the knife causing the doctor to get off Crystals breast. the master undid his belt showing his manhood.  
"cant wait to be your first." crystal tugged at the chain.   
"dont you dare hurt her." the doctor places his hands over crystals vagina. he soon blushes at crystal.  
"why what you gonna do?" the master grabes the dagger and wrights on the doctors bare back SLUT. blood dribbles down his back.  
"ahhh!" the doctor screams and crys.  
"keep outa my way slut." he puts his hand up to crystals and she takes hold of his.  
"im so sorry doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry had to have a micro chapter.

  
Author's note: sorry had to have a micro chapter.  


* * *

the master shoved his huge dick into crystals tiny vigina.  
ahhhhhhhhh  
crystal. the doctor wispered.


End file.
